The Half-Breed
by DeadlySnow
Summary: Alison finds out she is half monster half human. Slenderman and Jeff the Killer help her along the way hoping she can learn to be a monster. I love creepypasta!


(So this is my second fanfic! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own creepypasta. Don't know if I had to put that but whatever.)

Alison grabbed her hoodie and put it on. She was going to sneak out again tonight. She always felt better in the forest. Yes it was dark but she couldn't help but feel at peace there. She opened her window and grabbed her flashlight. She got onto the window seal and looked at the tree in front of her. She focused and jumped onto the branch. She almost fell but she was able to grab ahold of some other branches. She dropped her flashlight though and she cursed. She hoped her mother didn't hear it hit the ground. She climbed out of the tree and picked up her flashlight when she was finally on the ground. She ran towards the forest hoping no one saw her. When she felt she was far enough into the forest she turned on the flashlight.

"Jesus its cold" she said. She thought she heard talking but no one is ever in the woods. She decided it was just her imagination.

"Well, well, what do we have here" someone whispered in her ear. She turned around fast but no one was there. She could of sworn she felt the persons hot breath on her ear.

"Its just your imagination Alison" she told herself "you need to calm down." She then heard a sick laughter. It seemed to becoming from everywhere. She was scared but she was also agitated. She picked up a nearby branch.

"What are you going to do with that" asked someone as the laughing stopped.

"I am going to shove this up your goddamn ass!" she yelled angry. She had never felt so much rage in herself before. She was starting to scare herself and she just took off running back to the house. She climbed the tree as fast as she could and got in to her window. She slammed the window shut and locked it and then fell to the floor and clutched her head. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she started to ache all over. She pulled herself into bed and passed out.

"Wake up sunshine" someone said slapping her. She opened her eyes and saw a boy who had pure white skin and around his eyes were completely scorched. She kicked him off of her and held in a scream.

"Jeffery" said a, also, pure white man in a suit. She noticed he had no face. For her that was all her brain could take and she passed out. A few hours she awoke. She opened her eyes and her sight was blurry. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What a weird dream" she mumbled.

"It wasn't a dream" said someone. She looked up to see the man who was entering through her window and the kid that was on top of her.

"W-who the fuck are you people?" she asked grabbing her pillow. She knew that there was no way she was going to beat a seemingly seven foot tall man and some kid with a pillow but it was the only thing around.

"We are sort of like you" said the tall man "Do you know what you are child?"

"Human" she said "How are you even speaking? You have no mouth."

"Simple I am sending out telekinetic signals and your brain process them as a voice" he said "Anyways, back to business. You are in fact human but you are also part monster child."

"W-what?" she asked.

"Slendy someone is coming we gotta hide" the kid said.

"No it is fine" the man said "Just put on your Gilmore. I need to talk to her parents anyways." Her mother swung open the door.

"Alison did you..." her mothers voice trailed off "Alison, who are these people?"

"Are you this child's mother?" asked the tall man.

"Yes" she said with a sigh "You are finally take her away I presume. Than take her and leave."

"M-mother" Alison said with a timid voice. Her mother had treated her cruel and different from her brother but she had never expected she would give her away so easily.

"Ma'am" the man said "So you know what your daughter is?"

"How could I not know what an abomination is" her mother said harshly "All three of you are! You are all the same as the man I thought was my husband! Here I thought he was a human but before he dies he reveals to me he is some cat monster and locks his powers away in the only one of my children that could inherit them! She is a monster! Something that I wished would had died years ago but nothing I did killed her! She wouldn't die! Take her and get out of my house!"

While her mother said this Alison's heart sunk and she looked at the ground. Something in her mind began to snap. She then began to laugh a little and then started to laugh like a maniac.

"An abomination" she said laughing "Did you hear my dear mother? I am an abomination!"

"Child calm down" said the man.

"Calm down" she asked still laughing "Calm down? Why I am calm!" She started to feel something growing on the top sides of her head and her hands began to ache. Her nails became longer and sharper.

"Slendy" the kid said You might want to..."

She jumped on her mom before he could finish the sentence and she began to claw at her mothers face laughing hysterically the hole time.

The man pulled her off and she saw her brothers as they came running up to their now disfigured mother.

"It seems I am not the only abomination now!" she said laughing "Look my brothers! Our mother is now an abomination like me! Guess you three cant be that close anymore unless you wish to join us! Oh, I can do a fabulous job on your faces!" The next thing she new she was asleep surrounded by darkness.


End file.
